The End : The Last Naruto Chapter
by Hiroichi Ryuuta
Summary: Sebuah akhir telah tiba. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Dua orang sahabat yang berbeda jalan dan tujuan. Ikatan yang terbentuk di antara mereka, telah di tentukan. Eternal friendship. End of Naruto. Akhir dari naruto.


****

The End  
The Last Naruto Chapter

A Fiction by

Disclaimer  
Naruto  
copyrighted by  
Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Mereka berdua berhadapan. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam. Mereka tahu, ini adalah pertarungan mereka yang terakhir. Oleh karena itu, mereka tidak bisa mundur lagi. Pertarungan yang tidak hanya menentukan nasib mereka, tapi juga nasib Konoha atau lebih lagi nasib dunia. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Sebuah air terjun kembali akan menjadi saksi pertarungan mereka.

**The End  
The Last Naruto Chapter**

Jubah putih peninggalan ayahnya itu membuatnya tampak hebat. Yah, setelah Tsunade dan Kakashi tewas akibat pertarungan dengan Tobi, tak ada lagi kandidat yang tepat sebagai Hokage yang baru selain Naruto. Meski demikian, Dia masih harus melindungi penduduk Konoha dari ancaman berat Sasuke. Meski secara fisik telah hancur, namun Konoha masih belum runtuh.

Konoha diluluh lantahkan oleh Tobi hanya dalam beberapa jam. Tak seorangpun ninja konoha dan ninja-ninja lainnya mampu menandingi kekuatan 7 biju yang ada dalam dirinya. Oleh karena itu para ninja hanya menyelamatkan para penduduk. Hanya ninja-ninja kuat yang melawan Tobi.

Naruto datang disaat-saat kritis. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang bertahan. Bersama Bee dan ninja lainnya Dia bertarung melawan Tobi. Dan akhirnya dengan menggunakan Kyuubi dan tekhnik khusus Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Tobi dan menyegelnya bersama sebagian Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya. Baru saja selesai dengan Tobi, Naruto harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang datang dan mengancam akan membunuh semua penduduk Konoha. Dan kini mereka -Naruto dan Sasuke- berhadapan di depan patung Hokage pertama dan Uchiha Madara.

* * *

"Ok, sekarang Team 7, anggotanya adalah, Naruto, Sakura . . . . ."

"Hore! Sakura . . ."

"Dan Sasuke."

"Apa? Sasuke? Kau tak salah Iruka Sensei?"

"Cih, dasar!"

"Sudahlah Naruto! Jangan protes! Sekarang pergilah menemui guru kalian!"

* * *

"Team 7, masih ingat kah kau Sasuke?"

"Cih!"

Sasuke berlari menuju arah Naruto sambil menghunus pedangnya. Pedang yang teraliri chakra petir itu ditebaskannya pada Naruto. Namun tak kalah cepat naruto menangkis pedang itu dengan kunainya. Pertarungan antar senjata tajam pun berlangsung beberapa saat tanpa pemenang. Kecepatan dan kekuatan mereka imbang. Berbagai tekhnik telah digunakan oleh mereka, namun tak bisa menjatuhkan salah satu.

* * *

Naruto sedang memeluk pucuk pohon dengan keadaan babak belur. Sementara Sasuke berada di puncak pohon lain sedang berdiri. Mereka berdua menyelesaikan latihan chakra pertama mereka sampai malam.

"Ayo kita kembali Naruto!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Pertarungan berlangsung sangat lama. Mereka benar-benar seimbang. Magekyou sharingan berhadapan dengan sage mode-nya Naruto. Memang, Naruto sempat kuwalahan menghadapi amaterasu, apa lagi susanoo. Tapi akhirnya berkat jutsu-jutsu tingkat tingginya, Dia berhasil mengatasi semua itu.

Magekyou sharingan Sasuke merupakan magekyou abadi karena telah mendapatkan milik Itachi. Dengan itu Dia bisa dengan mudah menggunakan Amaterasu atau Susanoo sesukanya tanpa khawatir akan mengalami kebutaan. Meski begitu, chakranya terbatas. Tak sebanyak punya Naruto.

"Kenapa tak kau gunakan kekuatan Kyuubi untuk melawanku?"

"Aku bisa dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan mati."

Sasuke bersiap-siap menggunakan chidori. Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu segera mempersiapkan diri. Dia tak menggunakan rasenshuriken karna sudah dia habiskan saat mengindari amaterasu dan saat melawan Tobi.

Kembali, chidori bertemu rasengan. Namun kali ini lebih besar. Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh magekyou menciptakan chidori terkuat yang pernah digunakan. Sementara Naruto dengan sage mode menggunakan super size rasengan.

Bayangan masa lalu kembali datang. Saat mereka bersama-sama menjalankan misi. Saat mereka saling ejek. Saat mereka bertatapan dengan sinis. Dan saat mereka saling mengetahui, mereka punya persamaan. Sama-sama tak punya keluarga. Dan mereka tersenyum bersama untuk itu. Meski tak saling melihat. Meski tak saling menyapa mereka tahu, mereka tak sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

* * *

Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, menguning, menuju keemasan. Disebuah tempat di Konoha, berdiri seorang lelaki. Di tempat yang dipenuhi batu nisan itu, dia memandangi langit. Di depannya, sebuah nisan yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Dia adalah sang Hokage yang sedang mengunjungi makam temannya. Memang, telah banyak para teman dan guru besar yang telah tiada, namtn mereka tetap hidup di dalam hatinya. Berbagai perasaan, haru, sedih, bahagia, diarasakanya saat menggiat mereka. Terlebih sebuah nama yang terukir di batusian di hadapannya kini. Nama itu memiliki andil baginya. Sejak kecil, Ia terbiasa hidup menyendiri. Dan terobsesi menjadi yang paling kua. Walalupun kini, dimana Dia berdiri tak akan pernah ada nama itu lagi, Naruto tersenyum begitu dalam. Seakan memiliki arti yang -Orang yang berada di belakangnya pun tak mengerti- betapa sulit diterjemahkan. Dia menunduk sebentar, menatap dalam kearah nisan itu.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Sasuke. Kau akan selalu hidup di hati kami."

Dan di sinilah sang Hokage berdiri. Memandang ke arah Konoha. Dia rindu segalanya. Rindu saat berlatih jutsu, rindu bekerja sama dengan teman-temannya, rindu saat musuh-musuh berdatangan, rindu di mana air mata berjatuhan, rindu di mana terdapat arti besar di balik persahabatan dan pengorbanan.

Lalu, Dia berkata pada seorang wanita di belakangnya.

"Aku sering bermimpi. Aku melihat Sasuke dan Kakaknya, melihat guru Jiraya dan nona Tsunade, melihat Kakashi sensei dan Yamato, serta Iruka sensei, Hokage ke 3, aku juga melihat hokage ke-4, Ayahku dan Ibuku. Mereka semua tersenyum padaku."

"Dan Kamu tahu? Kamu sangat mirip dengan Ibuku."

"Mereka berkata padaku 'terimakasih atas semua yang kamu lakukan pada desa ini. Kami bangga atas usaha dan kerja kerasmu'."

Seseorang yang ada di belakangnya itu menghampiri dan menggenggam erat tanggan Sang Hokage.

"Mulai sekarang kamu tidak sendirian lagi, karena penduduk desa ini akan berjuang bersama kamu, Naruto."

"Kau benar, Sakura"

Mereka berdua memandangi langit biru yang memerah, berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke di alam sana.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya Hokage. Tuan Kazekage ingin bertemu."

"Ah, panggil aku Sakura saja, Hinata! Jangan kau panggil nyonya Hokage atau nyonya Uzumaki."

Mereka bertiga turun, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Sakura, dan Sabaku Hinata. Menuju desa Konoha. Mencoba membuat masa depan lebih baik dengan perdamaian. Tanpa pertarungan, tanpa perpecahan. Dengan persahabatan. Karna masa depan adalah hasil dari apa yang kita lakukan sekarang.

****

The End


End file.
